


Welcome Home

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harry Potter is Death, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Seeing the man he loved on the altar upon the All-Father's throne made Hadrian feel one thing.Pain.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 323





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a midnight on my phone and I am very bitter.
> 
> I was so close to losing consciousness and just sleep when my mind just told me to wake my arse up, and write this au. 
> 
> Do forgive me for any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I do not own anything.

Jane Foster looked breathtaking as she walked down the ailse, her arms gently holding onto the soul of her parents' arms. 

It was her greatest wish to walk down the aisle, led by her (now dead) parents. It was Hadrian's gift to her on her wedding day. 

Quite frankly, he liked the girl. She was smart, funny, and brave. She reminded him greatly of his best friend and head reaper, Hermione. So he was glad to grant her wish on this day. 

But still, seeing her walk down the aisle **_hurt_**. 

Because she was getting married to the man that Hadrian is in love with.

Hadrian had lived, so long ago, and had been Thor Odinson's friend since the Prince had been but a new adult. Thor had constantly courted War, the same way his father courted Power and his brother courted Chaos. And constantly courting War led to the inevitable, and so Thor had met Death. 

By the time they met, Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black had become the new Death. Collecting the Hallows turned him into the new Death, according to Ignotus Peverell, the old Death. After all, no one can truly master Death until they become one with the inevitable, and from the line of the Peverell. 

But then again, aside from Ignotus, no Peverell wanted to meet Death in full acceptance. Not until Hadrian, who then became the new successor to the job. 

It was just a job, as Hadrian personally collected soul that had been the Allfather's mother, Bestla, and right beside her was Thor Odinson. 

Hadrian had fallen in love with the God of Thunder roughly five hundred years after their first meeting, and the man had reciprocated that emotion. For ovedr a quarter of a millenia, the two were together. 

Despite the two knowing they were not soulmates, and could not get married as per the rules that Hadrian's counterpart, Lady Life, had placed upon her creations. 

Seeing the man he loved on the altar upon the All-Father's throne made Hadrian feel one thing. 

**_Pain_**. 

It hurt, and no one seemed to notice the bitterness and pain that was in his eyes. For all they noticed was the joy in the faces of the Future King and Queen of Asgard. 

No one but one. 

* * *

Nursing a glass of Firewhisky from his personal collection, Hadrian stared at his arm that held his soulmate mark. Nearly a thousand years, and he still had not met his soulmate. Sitting on the ledge of the balcony and taking a sip, he wondered how long shall Fate be cruel to him. 

The red and gold swirls, the masked crow and the silvery words has mocked him for so long, that he had stopped looking at them for quite a long time. He only had the courage now, because he realised that underneath the pain of losing the man he loved, Hadrian also had envy. Envy that everyone seemed to have found their soulmate. Everyone but him. 

Hell, even Hermione found hers in a man that was frozen for years, and by then she had been a reaper already! 

Hadrian covered his arm again with a sigh and took a large gulp of his drink, forcing a blank mask on his face. 

It was nearly half an hour later when someone stood beside him, speaking words that made his undead heart skip a beat. 

**"So, are you inlove with Point-Break?"**

Hadrian pushed down the urge to look at the owner of the voice. He knew that voice, seeing as the man had evaded him thrice already. He had never spoken with the man, but the words he spoke...

Those words were the very words that were engraved on his arm in silver ink, and Hadrian refused to let Lady Hope in, despite a little of the cracks of pain and envy in his heart heal. 

**"And what exactly led you to that hypothesis, Mr. Anthony Stark?"**

Beside him, Hadrian felt the man freeze before speaking. 

**"It's more of a conclusion rather than a hypothesis. I saw the pain in your eyes when you looked at Thor earlier. Since you know my name, would you enlighten me with yours?"** Tony said. Hadrian finally looked at him before giving the billionaire his first, genuine smile of the evening. 

_**"**_ **The name is Hadrian Potter-Black, Mr. Stark. Please, do call me Hadrian. It's lovely to meet the man that has evaded me thrice."** Hadrian said, chuckling at the confused gaze he recieved. 

**"Please, call me Tony. Or Athony. I like it when it comes from you. And I don't remember meeting you. Surely I would not forget such a gorgeous human?"** Tony said. 

**"Ah, of course you would not remember meeting me, Anthony. I'm not human after all. Second, you avoided Death thrice, hence you avoided me."** Hadrian said before laughing at the blank look he got from Tony, ignoring the way he felt more cracks heal. 

**"I'm Death, or what could be considered the physical vassal of the phenomenon that is the inevitable to all."** Hadrian said, smiling at the man as he lifted his sleeves up, completely forgetting the soul mark on his right arm. 

The soul mark that Tony's eyes locked on to silver words immediately. 

**"Nice to meet you, Soulmate."** Tony said, pulling his left sleeve up to show Hadrian his own mark. Hadrian looked and froze at the green and gold swirls, the black symbol of the Peverell Family and the very first words he spoke to Tony, just moments ago. 

The next they both knew, they wrapped their arms around each other, their pains healing little by little. 

**"Nice to meet you too, Soulmate."** Hadrian said, smiling at Tony. 

The next thing Hadrian knew, was that a warm pair of lips covered his, and a blink afterwards, a grinning Tony hovered over him. Hadrian glared before pulling Tony down by his tie and locking their lips again. 

It wasn't a kiss out of a fairytale, or how others describe it as mindblowing and sparks around them, or how butterflies were supposed to be in his stomach. 

No. It felt like coming home. It felt like a future filled with Joy, Comfort and Love. 

That was when Hadrian knew, Tony was, _is_ his home. 

**"Welcome Home."** Tony said after their lips separated, as if he knew Hadrian's train of thought.

 **"And I'm glad to be home."** Hadrian whispered, resting his head on the crook of Tony's neck. 

* * *

Right by the doorway, Queen Frigga stood and watched as Death and his soulmate finally found their home and joy in each other. 

She had Seen this happen, of course, as her gift from being Lady Fate's chosen. 

They were not in love, oh no. It was too early for that. They still have ways to go. But she has Seen their future. There will be fights, as that is natural. But their future will be filled with joy, love and comfort. 

Smiling at them, Queen Frigga left and rejoined the festivities, her heart full of light and joy for Lord Death and his soulmate, a permanent smile on her face throughout the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spulmate marks work this way. The person knows the mark that is in their soulmate's arm. Tony knew Hadrian is his soulmate because Tony knows what his mark looks like in his mind. Just like Hadrian knew what his mark looked like. The masked crow and the red swirls represented Tony, his intellect and his legacy. And Tony knew that because the mark is in his mind. 
> 
> The same way Hadrian knew that the green and gold swirls and the Deathly Hallows represented him, his eye colour, his job as Death. 
> 
> The gold is a common colour between them, the Gold in Tony's armour and the Gold in Harry's house when He first got to Hogwarts. 
> 
> I hope y'all like this. Leave kudos and let me know if you do like it! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Roannie


End file.
